Merfolk
Species -'' Homo Aquarius Piscius'' Location - Merfolk, also known as Merpeople or Seafolk, are located in almost any aquatic area around Eulysal. Generally their habitations are near to the shore, over the continental shelf. Origin - Merfolk are believed to be a race of Elves or humans that were engineered by elves to return to and live in the seas. This may be true, but would not account for the proliferation of Merfolk around all the seas of Eulysal. Merfolk claim that they have always been a separate race besides attempts to recreate them - they say that the "Second Wave" of engineered Merfolk descended into the depths and found the "Primitive" Merfolk tribes, interbreeding with them and teaching them language and other skills. Appearance - Merfolk have an upper half similar to humans, generally paler due to time spent underwater, though known for it's beauty. The fish half, contrary to popular belief, actually starts lower than the waist, acting like the legs of a human and being higher on the sides, though fused together into one fish tail. Thus, Merfolk have all the biological functions of humans - they mate and give birth the same way, not in the methods of actual fish - they are, taxonomically, a mammalian species with fish-like traits. Their upper half works similarly to a humans, with slight differences in the respiratory and other systems to account for living underwater, as well as other minor differences (i.e. eye membranes to allow them to keep their eyes open underwater.) Disposition - Merfolk are said to be like the sea they live in - wild and unpredictable, being calm and playful or stormy and wrathful. Though not at all inherently evil, Merfolk tend to be inherently chaotic - they put their freedom and natural wishes above all other things. Thus, there are no Merfolk Nations - their organization is mostly in "clans" which cover a certain geographical area. In interactions with "land walkers" Merfolk can be temperamental. Generally they are friendly, if a bit flippant. However, they can be angered easily, though Merfolk are rarely seen in a rage. An angry Merfolk will not let on that they have been insulted until they get their revenge - ranging from minor practical jokes to more serious reprimands. Merfolk get their sustenance from various plants and animals under the sea. A clan tends to keep "herds" of fish, who are kept attracted with particular scents. Merfolk "shepherds" build small bundles of various herbs as "markers" for the fish, keeping them moving along with the clan, which is generally in motion to allow for the fish to not overconsume the resources in the area, a problem when such large groups are gathered. As mentioned, Merfolk clans are nomadic, traveling up and down the coasts with the seasons and currents. The majority of Merfolk are female - the males usual take on patriarchal or leadership roles while the females deal with the more physical activities in society - this is the reason most sailors have come into contact with "Mermaids". It is not impossible to see Mermen, however, as they often have business at the surface areas. Mermaids, despite their beautiful looks, are real Amazons in combat, having to often fight monsters from the deep that harry the fishherds or occasionally the Merfolk themselves. A group of Mermaids can easily sink a boat if provoked and have a lot of power in there tail, being amazingly fast swimmers. They can also fashion crude spears, blades and armour from various undersea materials. They often go after the hull, either with weapons or attatching some sea creatures that they have bred to eat through wood like termites. Magic - Merfolk are about as magic sensitive as humans, though they have no official "mages". Most Merfolk just sort out their magic abilities themselves with the help of an older mage. Mages are thus more accepted but rarely trained to hone their abilities. As well, their environment changes the form their learning takes. For example, a Merfolk Green Mage would have difficulty control plants found on land, but could be a master of seaweed and other underwater flora and simple fauna. Red Mages are unknown - though aspects of it seem to have emerged in Merfolk Blue Magic - i.e. they can raise water temperature to "boil" their enemies in that area. Merfolk also show a refined form of Mind Magic that allows them to easily control a variety of simple minded sea creatures. Category:Races